bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scarly/My Bestfriend's Ex - Scarlet Smith's Story - Chapter 8
Wake Up Slap Everything seemed to smile, even the birds in the trees sounded happier, it may have just been how I saw it. I wasn't sure if I was imagining things, or whether the boys on the team actually treated me differently. For starters they stopped calling me 'New Chick.' After cheerleading practise, and I had changed out of my uniform, I was about to leave the changing rooms when I heard Ted talking to some of the boys. "Dude, tell me you slept with her by now, it's been a week.." He sounded like Dan. "That's none of your business," Ted replied. I smiled, he didn't talk about me behind my back. "You got to be kidding right? You're acting like a chick." That sounded like Damon. There was silence for a second, then Ted said, "Yeah, Dude. 'Course I'm kidding, she can't get enough of me." I couldn't believe my ears, he was lying about us, just to sound like a big man around his friends. I walked out the door, and gave him the 'I'm so disappointed in you' look. Dan and Damon made suggestive comments, but I ignored them. When they were done, I turned around and walked up the stairs. I couldn't decided if I was angry or upset. I walked out the gym, when I heard Ted calling me. "Scarlet!" When he caught up with me, he held my hand. "What's wrong, Babe?" I pulled my hand out of his, and said, "Figure it out." He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Is this about what I said to the guys? Well they have to know.." He smirked and nodded at Juri - who was walking past us doing the same. I shoved him away from me. "Lying to them more like!" I snapped. "Shh.. Babe, calm down alright," he said, trying to wrap his arms around me again, but I moved. I shook my head at him, and walked away, leaving him alone outside the gym. I walked towards the main school building, it should be lunch time soon, maybe eating something would help me feel a little bit better. It didn't. It just made me feel sick, the stew tasted disgusting, and shortly after eating it, I saw it again as I puked it up in the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom, and Ted was there waiting for me. I didn't acknowledge him at first and carried on walking. He grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry, alright," he said. He coughed to clear his throat. "Look I just.." I pulled my hand out of his again, and chose not to respond. I just looked at him, waiting for a explanation and it better be good. "We should talk in private," he said. He grabbed my hand a third time and lead me to the boys bathroom on the ground floor. There was a little boy wearing shorts and sneakers in there. "Out," Ted ordered firmly. The boy squeaked with fear and ran out of the bathroom. He shut the door and turned to look at me. "Why?" I asked, he knew what I was talking about. Someone went to walk in, but Ted slammed the door in their face. "Get lost!" he yelled. "But I have to go!" A boy whimpered. "Get lost Pee Stain, or I'll give you something to cry about!" he shouted. Just seeing him treat that boy like that, made me wonder why I liked him in the first place. He turned to me, and talk a deep breath. "I'm sorry I talked about you, behind your back." "It's not that though.." I started to say, but he interrupted me. "Let me finish. Yeah, I've dated a fair few girls.. and scored with them. But, I got a reputation to keep up. If the guys found out, that we haven't done it, they'd never let me forget it," he said. He actually believed that he hadn't done anything wrong. I gave him a look of complete disbelief. "Seriously? You think I would be happy with that? You telling everyone that we did it, just to boost your ego?" The door opened again, again Ted slammed it in the boy's face again. "I said 'get lost!' so beat it!" he shouted. Putting his foot against the door, so it couldn't be opened again. "But I need to go!" the boy yelled. "You asked for it," Ted shouted. He pulled the door open, and grabbed the boy by his shirt dragging the nerdly boy into the stall and shoving his head down the toilet. Watching Ted give the nerd boy a swirly, made me realise it was all just a fantasy. My feelings for him developed for him before I got to know him, and if I had seen this side of him, when I met him.. I don't think I would like him as much as I do. He let go of the nerd boy's head, and looked at me. "What?" he asked. "I think you know," I said. I looked at my feet, I didn't want to say the words. "You're breaking up with me, just because Pea Stain won't do as he's told?" he asked. He walked out of the stall, kicking the nerd boy on the way out. "No... I'm breaking up with you, because I've seen the real you... and I don't like it," I said honestly. It did hurt me to say it, but maybe a good cry and a couple of bars of chocolate would help.. maybe. I didn't cry until I got back to my dorm room. During my time alone, I cried, threw my pillow across the room, picked it up and punched it as I put it back, and ate the four chocolate bars that I was saving. I felt like I was lost in the dark. Category:Blog posts